


Joyeux anniversaire Rosalie

by htray



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett a des cadeaux particuliers cette année...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyeux anniversaire Rosalie

 

Dire que Rosalie Hale était énervée était un euphémisme! Elle était enragée! Folle de rage! Haineuse! En colère et bien plus encore. Et ce qui prédominait dans ce tumulte d'émotion, c'était la déception, profonde et extrême.

La cause?

C'est simple: 1m95 de muscle, une chevelure soyeuse, un sourire à damner tous les saints du Paradis, un regard à envouter tous les diables de l'Enfer et une odeur à vous faire oublier le prénom de votre propre mère.

\- J'y crois pas Emmett! Tu as oublié mon anniversaire? Hurla-t-elle.

Ils se tenaient au milieu de leur salon. Elle était rouge de colère, les mains sur ses hanches et le corps tendu à l'extrême. Elle essayait de se contenir pour ne pas craquer et fondre en larme. C'était dur mais elle ne voulait pas lui montrer les blessures qu'il réveillait en elle. C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'Emmett, malgré sa carrure de nageur olympique, essayait par tous les moyens de se faire petit. Il était passé en mode furtif-caméléon, on aurait dit qu'il voulait se confondre avec le sol ou le mur ou encore avec la commode de style victorien que ses parents leur avaient offerte.

Car oui, Emmett était beau, grand, fort et courageux. Il n'avait jamais peur ou presque... Il ne craignait rien ou presque... Il y avait bien une chose qu'il redoutait plus que tout... Rosalie en mode tornade ou ouragan selon la puissance de sa colère.

Malheureusement, on était bien parti pour un ouragan de catégorie 5.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ma Rose, je n'ai pas oublié! Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Le visage de Rosalie devint encore plus rouge de rage tandis que celui d'Emmett tendait plus vers le blanc ou peut-être même le transparent. Devant l'air furieux de sa compagne, il se tassa encore plus que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il baissa les yeux et se prit de contemplation pour le parquet en chêne. De ses pieds nus, il traça des cercles imaginaires sur le sol.

Rosalie perdit patience et commença à faire les cents pas dans le salon. Ses pieds semblaient vouloir passer à travers le bois du sol tellement elle mettait de la force dans ses mouvements.

\- Bien sûr que tu as oublié! Tu n'as pas de cadeau! Et ne me dis pas que CA c'est un cadeau!

Elle venait de se planter devant lui et secouait l'enveloppe qu'il lui avait donné comme présent quelques minutes avant que les vents de sa colère ne se déchainent.

Car le problème évident de Rosalie Hale à cet instant venait du fait que l'homme qu'elle connaissait depuis le jardin d'enfant, l'homme avec qui elle sortait depuis ses quinze ans, l'homme avec qui elle vivait depuis maintenant cinq ans lui avait offert pour son vingt cinquième anniversaire une simple enveloppe! Même pas en couleur l'enveloppe! Blanche!

\- Merde Emmett! Je suis sûre que t'as écrit trois mots dans la voiture avant de venir!

Ledit Emmett resta prostré dans sa fascination pour le sol. Il se détendait en essayant de deviner des formes ou des animaux ou même des personnages dans les rainures du bois. De cette façon, il restait concentré afin de ne pas réagir aux paroles blessantes de son amoureuse.

Non il n'avait pas écrit trois mots dans la voiture... Il avait consciencieusement rédigé cette lettre avec tout son amour et il était profondément vexé qu'elle le prenne de cette façon, même s'il s'en doutait fortement.

\- Lis-la Rose et on en parle après...

Il prit une grande inspiration et, toujours le visage tourné vers le bas, sortit dans le jardin par la baie vitrée du salon.

Rosalie était scotchée de son audace. D'ordinaire lorsqu'ils se disputaient, il faisait profil bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et ils finissaient par une séance de sexe-réconciliation.

Jamais il n'avait pris la fuite comme aujourd'hui.

Son attitude eut le don de la calmer.

Peut-être était-elle allée trop loin?

Non! Impossible! Il lui avait offert une ridicule enveloppe bordel!

De nouveau, elle fulminait. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre Emmett. Ils gagnaient bien leur vie et elle se satisfaisait de pas grand chose. Un simple diner au restaurant aurait fait l'affaire! N'importe quoi de plus qu'une enveloppe!

Il est vrai que ses cadeaux de cette année auraient été difficiles à égaler. Ses parents lui avaient offert un Hummer... Edward et Bella, son frère et sa femme, lui avaient offert un bon d'achat à trois zéros dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter de luxe en centre ville ainsi qu'un magnifique ras-de-cou en or blanc. Sa meilleure amie Alice lui avait offert un abonnement annuel au spa situé en face de leur bureau.

Elle avait vraiment été gâtée. Alors pourquoi Emmett était venu, fier comme paon, avec une simple enveloppe?

Décidemment, elle ne comprenait pas!

Toujours enragée, elle alla pour la déchirer en se disant que ce geste évacuerait toute sa frustration mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment. Son instinct lui criait d'au moins lire les quelques mots qu'Emmett avait écrits.

Elle s'affala sur le canapé, envoya ses pieds toujours chaussés de ses talons aiguilles sur la table basse, poussa un énorme soupir de frustration et finit par décacheter l'enveloppe de la discorde. Délicatement, elle déplia la feuille qu'elle contenait, comme si le bout de papier pouvait à tout moment lui exploser à la figure.

Il n'y avait pas que trois mots finalement... Non, beaucoup plus de mots! L'écriture était incertaine et malhabile mais Emmett était plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas puis à réfléchir puis à re-foncer dans le tas puis à réfléchir encore pour finalement écrire! Autant dire qu'une lettre entière, composée de mots qui forment des phrases qui elles-mêmes forment un texte, n'était pas dans sa nature.

Elle capitula devant l'effort certain qu'il avait fait pour elle et commença sa lecture:

_Ma Rosie,_

_Telle que je te connais, lorsque je t'ai donné cette enveloppe comme seul et unique cadeau pour ton anniversaire, tu as dû être terriblement déçue._

_Je sais aussi tu as caché cette déception au plus profond de ton être._

_Et probablement, tu n'as montré que de la colère._

_Je suis sûr que tu as failli déchirer cette enveloppe avant de te résoudre à lire ce qu'il y avait dedans._

_Tu as pris la bonne décision et tu es probablement affalée de fatigue sur le canapé._

_Je peux même dire que tu n'as pas pris le temps de te déchausser avant de mettre les pieds sur la table basse du salon._

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Rosalie en voyant à quel point son homme la connaissait bien.

_Je suis toujours heureux lorsque j'arrive à t'arracher un sourire ma Rose. Parce que tu souris là n'est-ce pas?_

_Je sais que ce n'est pas le cadeau auquel tu t'attendais mais vu ce que ta famille et nos amis ont prévu pour toi, il me fallait trouver encore mieux._

_J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps._

_Je sais ce que tu pense et tu as raison! Moi réfléchir? Et puis quoi encore? Un troupeau de loups garous roses colonisent le monde et nous asservit?_

Elle se mit à rire un peu plus franchement. Emmett avait toujours eu une phobie pour le rose... et les loups garous! Allez comprendre!

_Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps._

_On s'est rencontré alors que nous portions encore des couches. Je me souviens encore de ce jour-là où tu as bravé ta peur du sable pour foncer dans le bac et corriger celui qui essayait de m'en faire manger._

_De ta toute petite voix tu m'as ensuite dit : « Memet, prends ma main ou moi qui fais ! »._

_Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai pris ta main pour ne jamais la lâcher._

_Ce jour là, j'ai compris que tu aurais une place importante dans ma vie._

_On est devenu amis et meilleurs amis par la suite._

_Je me souviens du jour où tu as déboulé comme une folle dans ma chambre, on avait tout juste quinze ans et tu m'as dit: "Emmett, embrasse-moi ou c'est moi qui le fais!"._

_Je n'ai pas eu à réfléchir bien longtemps et je t'ai embrassée comme si ma vie en dépendait._

_Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que tu serais toujours dans ma vie._

_Les mois sont passés à une vitesse affolante et un an après, jour pour jour, tu as déboulé à nouveau dans ma chambre et tu m'as dit: "Emmett, fais-moi l'amour ou c'est moi qui le fais!"._

_Encore une fois, pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps._

_Ce jour-là j'ai compris que tu serais la femme de ma vie._

_Les mois ont passé, puis les années se sont succédées._

_Tout ça pour dire que j'ai réfléchi, pas bien longtemps vu qu'il s'agit de toi et de nous._

_Pour une fois, j'aimerai être celui qui prend les devants._

_Pour une fois, j'aimerai être celui qui décide._

_Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire:_

_D'abord tu vas sécher les larmes qui coulent sur ton si beau visage._

_Ensuite, tu vas monter dans la chambre d'ami pour te préparer. Tu trouveras les vêtements et le maquillage et je ne sais quoi encore qu'il te faut. Alice s'est occupée de cette partie, je suis sûr qu'elle a été parfaite._

_Lorsque tu seras prête, tu me rejoindras dans le jardin._

_Tu me diras "oui" devant le prêtre, toute notre famille et nos amis._

_Une fois que tu seras officiellement ma femme aux yeux de Dieu et du monde, on prendra ton nouveau Hummer direction l'aéroport pour notre voyage de noce._

  
_J'ai conscience que ma demande en mariage est quelque peu atypique mais elle nous ressemble tu_ _ne trouves pas?_

_Imprévue et bousculée..._

_Je t'attends avec impatience ma belle, je serai le pingouin qui a l'air constipé au bout de l'allée._

_Ce soir Rosalie, épouse-moi ou c'est moi qui le fais!_

_Joyeux anniversaire mon amour, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et bien plus encore._

_Emmett._

_PS: Dans l'enveloppe, tu trouveras aussi des cadeaux bonus à utiliser pendant notre voyage._

Rosalie ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout! Emmett avait toujours été contre le mariage, ils en avaient parlé il y a quelques années et s'étaient disputés tellement violemment qu'elle n'en avait plus jamais parlé.

Elle était soufflée! Elle s'en voulait un peu de sa réaction mais il l'avait prédite donc ne s'en offusquerait pas.

Sa bouche était sèche. Heureusement pour elle, tout ce qu'elle avait à dire se résumait à un simple "oui", elle aurait été bien incapable de plus.

Elle se fit tout de même curieuse et sortit les cadeaux bonus. Elle explosa de rire immédiatement.

Emmett avait découpé des petits carrés de papier et en avait fait des bons. Il y avait: bon pour un massage érotique, bon pour un cunni, bon pour un 69, bon pour une levrette...

Elle soupira. Malgré la lettre on ne peut plus romantique, Emmett restait toujours Emmett!

Son cœur cessa de battre lorsqu'elle lut le dernier bon. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle était émue et heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant.

Ce bon, elle le relut des centaines de fois avant de monter se préparer, elle voulait être sûre de bien comprendre. Il n'y avait pourtant pas grand chose à comprendre, le message était clair :

Bon pour un bébé.


End file.
